


Blinded By The Snows

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Arthur, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon is a kid, Lyanna is a Snow, R Plus L Equals J, Single mom Lyanna, Snow is a last name, smut in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A spinf-off to my other fic: "Forbidden Love". This one focus on Arthur/Lyanna.





	Blinded By The Snows

****

**Arthur Dayne:**  
  
It was one of those rainy days in Winterfell. The sky was pouring down and Arthur, fortunately, made his way into the supermarket. He was browsing through the grocery when he heard a soft voice, "Excuse me, Sir?"  
  
Arthur looked down and saw a little boy looking up at him with a beautiful pair of grey eyes. He knelt to level with the boy, "What I can do for you, young man?" he asked with a soft smile.  
  
The boy raised his hand and pointed his fingers at the top rack, "If you don't mind, can you take that Batman action figure for me? I couldn't reach it."  
  
Arthur nodded and did as the boy asked. He gave the Batman action figure to the boy, "So you like Batman ah?".  
  
"I love Batman!" the boy exclaimed, watching the action figure with a glint in his eyes. Arthur knew what the boy was feeling right now. He was himself a huge Batman fan when he was little and still is. "Are you a cop?" the boy questioned him looking at his badge.  
  
"I'm detective Arthur Dayne of Winterfell police department," Arthur announced proudly.  
  
"Jon?" he heard a feminine voice from behind. Arthur turned around to see the source of the voice and was dumbstruck when he came face to face with a woman. Not just a woman but the most beautiful woman Arthur had ever seen. There was no doubt that the boy was her son. They both have the same pale white skin, that was petty common here in the North, grey eyes but the boy's were much darker than his mom's and the curly dark brown hair.  
  
"Mom," the boy replied. The boy's mom came forward and took his tiny hands into hers. She eyed Arthur with suspicion, her steely grey eyes boring into him. Arthur knew what she was thinking. It's highly suspicious for a man to converse with a boy, especially at times like these when pedophiles and child abusers roaming freely. He quickly composed himself and displayed his batch, "Detective Arthur Dayne, ma'am."  
  
"Detective Dayne here helped me to take this from the top," Jon said holding his action figure up to his mom. It was only then her features softened.  
  
"Did you thank him?" the mom asked her son later. The boy hung his head and then looked up at Arthur, "Thank you, Detective Dayne."

"You are welcome, Jon."  
  
"I'm sorry if he had troubled you," the mom then said to Arthur with a small smile.  
  
Arthur raised his hands. "Please. It's no trouble at all," he replied, unable to take his eyes from the gorgeous woman standing before him.  
  
"Thank you, detective," the mom replied and quickly turned around to walk towards the counter holding the shopping basket in her hands. Jon followed her holding his toy happily. Arthur let out a huge breath that he didn't know he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
